gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero 268
|Synopsis1= Agent 343 and her troops have captured Snake-Eyes II (believing him to be the original), and a squad of Aspids are flying them back to Springfield. Inside the gunwell of the towed H.I.S.S. #788, 343 keeps her service pistol trained on the unconscious Snake-Eyes, with a Night-Viper backing her up for extra muscle. Back at the Pit, Dawn tells Scarlett that her teammates are still shaking off the effects of the gas. She notices that Sean dropped his sword in the battle, and eerily notes how it almost seems made for her hand. Scarlett and Dawn head up to the Motor Pool office to give Duke a sitrep. Rock 'n Roll tells them that he has already contacted Duke, he’s organizing a response from Pit III in Utah. Scarlett suggests they contact General Colton so he can track the Aspids with his satellite cameras. Rock 'n Roll notes that after he regained consciousness, he saw the choppers flying West. From the Chrysler Building, General Colton and Jane track the Aspids. Jane suggests thinning their numbers with the orbital laser, but Colton insists that there is no way of being able to tell which Aspid is holding Sean, it is too much of a risk. A squadron of fighters, consisting of Rattlers, a Mamba, and a Night Raven, arrive to support the Aspid. The Strato-Viper takes point and starts pulling rank, to the chagrin of Wild Weasel and Gyro-Viper 243. Inside the lead Aspid, the Night-Viper, angered by the loss of his men during the assault on the Pit, starts kicking Snake-Eyes. 343 reminds him that Cobra Commander wants the prisoner in one piece. Inside Pit III, Duke, flanked by Psyche-Out and Lady Jaye, asks Mainframe if any of their pilots are available to intercept the Aspids. Mainframe replies that Ace, Slip-Stream, and Dogfight are the closest, doing maneuvers in Rhode Island. Hawk agrees to have them shadow the Aspids, but warns that they need better intel before they can issue firing orders. In the skies above Long Island, Ace briefs Slip-Stream and Dogfight on their intercept mission. He appoints Slip-Stream as his wingman, while Dogfight hangs back to provide long range support. Dogfight laments the fact they did not have enough time to “load for bear.” Inside the lead Aspid, Snake-Eyes regains consciousness, overpowering 343 and the Night-Viper despite his hands still being tied by rope. 343 orders an Alley Viper and a Toxo-Viper to provide backup. The Joe fighters catch up to the squadron. Ace reports they have a visual, but it is impossible to tell which aircraft is holding Sean prisoner. Duke orders them to fall back and maintain surveillance. However, the Strato-Viper breaks formation and engages the Joes. Colton, observing from his satellite feed, orders Mainframe to alert their pilots of this threat. As Snake-Eyes slugs it out with the Alley Viper and Toxo-Viper, 343 climbs into the cockpit of the towed H.I.S.S., directing the driver to man the turret. Snake-Eyes overpowers the two Vipers, and uses his knife to cut through the rope binding his hands. The Cobra fighters fire heat-seeking missiles at the Joe fighters. Ace directs his wingmen to deploy chaff, but the Storm Eagle still takes damage, forcing Dogfight to eject. Now free, Snake-Eyes crawls to the cockpit of the H.I.S.S. The driver panics and jettisons the canopy, but the ninja dodges it. 343 crawls back to the safety of the gunwell as Snake-Eyes dispatches the driver and mans the turret. With Snake-Eyes’ location accounted for, Duke issues a firing order. Colton notices the Strato-Viper has a missile lock on Ace, and has Jane destroy the Night Raven with the orbital laser. Ace and Slip-Stream prepare to engage the remaining aircraft, but the Mamba shoots down their planes with Diablo missiles, forcing them to eject. As Ace and Slip-Stream parachute to safety, Snake-Eyes uses the turret to shoot down the other Aspids. However, 343, having obtained the unconscious Toxo-Viper’s tranquilizer pistol, shoots him with a dart. As the ninja loses consciousness, 343 brings him back into the gunwell and tells the remaining aircraft to proceed to Springfield. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= *This Aero-Viper's flight suit has a different design, making him vaguely resemble a T.A.R.G.A.T. with a mirrored faceplate. *788 was the numeric designation featured on the original H.I.S.S. toy. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}